


alola honeymoon

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, omg how long I don't write here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: okay I decided to do this because... I need to write and welp since Red and Green are back in Pokémon Sun and Moon, my first drabble will be an Originalshipping/NamelessShipping!! one of my OTP omg ;;;and I hope ya like it even if it's a lil drabble;;





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay I decided to do this because... I need to write and welp since Red and Green are back in Pokémon Sun and Moon, my first drabble will be an Originalshipping/NamelessShipping!! one of my OTP omg ;;;  
> and I hope ya like it even if it's a lil drabble;;

Green took off his sunglasses from his head, putting them in front of his eyes; then he looked at the sky, the sun was shining brightly and Green put his left hand in front of his forehead.

Meanwhile Red was settled his beach towel on the sand - next to Green – and then he sat on the towel.

«Hey Red, don’t you think is a beautiful day?» Green asked, looking at the other boy smiling.

Red looked at him with his usual expression, silently, as always.

«You’ve nothing to say, uh?» the orange-haired boy giggled. Red approached to the Green’s chase longue, giving him a light kiss in the right cheek. Green blushed, and then chuckled again, embarrassed.

«I still think this honeymoon is wonderful».


End file.
